


Short Fuse

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short Fuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: Collection of Short Fuse one-offs. Mostly going to be fluff.





	Short Fuse

It was odd, the first time she stayed with him overnight. Instead of falling asleep at his workbench, Inien coaxed him to his bed. Kyr was used to it feeling lonely, a little too big, but with her there it was much more cozy. She complained at first, when he draped his arm around her waist and tucked his face into her hair, but it was half-hearted, and her arguing fell off with a soft chuckle.

"You're warm," she said, after a minute.

"So're you," he mumbled, already half-asleep.

Inien rolled her eyes, and kissed him on the cheek, and settled down next to him, curling against him and letting herself just enjoy this peace.

When Kyr woke up, the sunlight was almost too bright. He lifted one hand to shield his eyes, and saw Inien already sitting up, her hair shimmering under the light. He propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you okay? I didn't push you out of bed or anything did I?" Another oddity. He didn't usually wake up in a blaze of panic.

"Hm?" Inien turned slightly, and her thoughtful expression gave way to a smile. "No, no you didn't. I slept much easier than usual." She tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. "And you?"

Kyr smiled back at her. "It was great! You really- well, maybe it was just the extra heat, I'll have to try a few different things, but I  _think_ it was because it was you- it was easy, normally I'm up a lot, you know, it's hard to keep from thinking about my inventions, I get up a few times a night, but this is- this is, well, I slept through the night, and it's amazing!"

He didn't seem to notice that he'd sat up, that his hands were moving animatedly as he talked. Inien rolled her eyes and shoved a pillow at his face to stop him. "Calm down. It's too early for all that. I need breakfast- hey!" She ducked a pillow he threw blindly at her, and rolled off the bed, bringing her own pillow with her.

They stared at each other for a moment. A smirk crossed her face as a laugh bubbled out of him, but neither of them lost focus. Inien hopped back up on the bed, swinging her pillow at him, even as he held his up to be a shield. They traded blows, a few feathers flying into the air. Eventually, Kyr got his feet underneath himself and lunged, wrapping his arms around Inien and rolling with her, pinning her.

"I think- I win," he said, panting for breath.

Inien was also short of breath, but made sure her words came out sure. "You think so?" She made a quick motion with one of her hands, and one of the pillows flew up and hit Kyr in the back of the head.

"No fair!" he said, but he was laughing still.

Inien wiggled a little, until he noticed and let her sit up. "You never set any rules," she insisted. He opened his mouth to argue, but she took the chance to kiss him instead, soft and warm.

"...Fine," he grumbled, once she pulled away. "You win. This time."

She grinned and reached up to smooth some of his hair, plucking a stray feather out of it. "Glad we agree. Now, breakfast?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> gosh it's been so long i have no idea what i'm doing. still, enjoy!


End file.
